<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The gamer and the tsundere. by Raveniscool01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119065">The gamer and the tsundere.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01'>Raveniscool01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blend S (Anime), Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Nervousness, Shyness, Tsunderes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disbandment of muse, maki's parents and Niko push her into getting a job. An action that will surely change her life forever. </p>
<p>I wonder how a simple maid cafe could do that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maki needs a job.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a blend s love live crossover, really hope you enjoy. </p>
<p>Didn't know how to make a crossover relationship in the relationship tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a nice morning in Japan. The weather is calm; the birds are filling the air with their song. And maki nishkino was currently busy... snoozing. But her sweet dreams were soon to be interrupted by what was coming. As her father stood knocking at her door. Unfortunately though there was no answer; so her father barged in on his sleeping princess. He then walked to the corner of her room and ripped the curtains open, allowing the sunshine to flood in. </p>
<p>"Maki, wake up this instant!", He demanded. "Ugh, what is it", she annoyingly grunted. "Ever since muse disbanded you haven't done anything". "All you do is laze around the house or go off with that nico girl". "Yeah so", she sighed. He then walked over to her bed and sat on the side. "I just feel like you need some new stimulation in your life", he suggested. He then tapped his glasses and thought for a moment. "Hmmm you know, when I was your age; my father helped me get a part time job". </p>
<p>Maki then froze upon hearing her father's words.  "A...a...job!!". "Yes, I think it'd be good for you". "A...are you sure Dad, I'm still in school", she reminded. "Definitely!". "It'll teach you some respect and responsibility", he smiled. "But i don't know what I'd be good at", she whined. Her father then let out an annoyed sigh. "Maki, it's just a job not rocket science". "Hmph, well where do you expect me to find one", she asked. "Hmmm, you were going out with Nico today weren't you". "Yes". "Well you could look for one while you two are out on the town", he suggested. </p>
<p>"I...I guess I could", she pouted. "Wonderful, trust me it would only benefit you", he smiled. He then leaned over gave her a kiss on the cheek; and exited the room. <br/>Maki then drug herself out of bed and prepared for the day ahead of her. As her father mentioned; she and Nico were going shopping in akibara today. <br/>Something they had been doing a lot since they didn't have to meet up for all those practices anymore. So she put on her makeup, got dressed in a casual outfit, and headed out. </p>
<p>She and Nico had planned to meet at a popular shopping complex, so that's where she headed. Once there however, she didn't see her friend anywhere in sight. "Ugh, that brat told me she'd be here...she better not have stood me up", maki grunted to herself. She then pulled her phone out and dialed the smaller but older girls number. What she didn't notice however was that said girl started to walk up behind her. So seeing as how maki was distracted Nico decided to give her a bit of a scare. </p>
<p>"Obligatory washi washi!!!", Nico said clutching onto maki's breast. "AHHHHHHH!!", Maki screamed fearing the worst. She then pulled away quickly; trying to see who her molester was. "Heh, heh, got you tomato face", nico laughed. "Ugh, your the worst!!", Maki yelled. "Awww quite down, I wasn't near as rough with it as nozomi gets", she commented. "Ugh whatever, let's get this over with so I can get you out of my hair", maki griped. The girls then began their day by hitting the clothes store. They had a really good time trying on every piece of clothing they found. Even the stuff that looked ridiculous; they still tried on just for the sake of having a good time. </p>
<p>Soon after buying a bunch of stuff; and hitting a bunch of stores. The girls decided to take a break and maybe get a bite to eat. "Sooooooo, where do you wanna go", maki asked. "Hmmm, I'm actually pretty tired of all the food courts here". "You wanna try another place", nico suggested. "What did you have in mind". "Well, there's this cafe near here that serves some pretty good coffee and sweets", Nico smiled. "Okay then, sounds good". Maki then followed along as Nico lead her to a small hole in the wall cafe a short distance from the mall. </p>
<p>"Cafe stile", maki said reading the sign aloud. "Yep, arguably the best sweets in town", Nico glouted. The two then walked in and took a look around. It was pretty cozy looking with only a few customers there, probably regulars. The one thing that caught maki off gaurd however was the way that the waitresess were dressed. They were wearing maid outfits of different colors and all seemed to have their own gimmick about them. While maki was checking the place out, she didn't notice the beautiful and busty blonde that was coming to greet them. </p>
<p>"He-hey there, im Kaho". "I don't have all day...so come sit down and tell me what you want to eat", the blonde said clearly acting. "Wait a minute", maki paused. "Nico is this a freaking maid cafe!!". "Uhh yeah so what of it is", the girl shrugged. "I thought only weebs and otakus came to these places". "Well the foods really good here", Nico said walking to a table. Now even though she didn't really want to; maki swallowed her pride and went and took a seat next to her friend. </p>
<p>"Here's our menu...hurry up and tell me what you want", the girl sassed. "I'm going to get a big piece of strawberry cake", Nico smiled. "Uhhh, I guess I'll have the same thing", maki replied. "Alright, I'll bring it out when im ready", kaho said flipping her hair as she walked away. "So, has everything been okay today; you've seemed a bit... distant", Nico commented. "Yeah everything's cool...I guess", maki said twirling a strand of her hair. "Oh just spit it out, I can tell something's been on your mind". "It's just...my stupid dad told me that I need to find a job". "What...he did", Nico chuckled. </p>
<p>"Yeah, he's totally annoying sometimes", maki growled. "Heh, that's hilarious...I'd love to see you as a working girl". "Ehh, don't be a jerk Loli". About this time kaho walked out with the girls cake; and sat it before them. "Here you go, ask someone who cares if you need anything else", she frowned. "Wow, she's really good at keeping character isn't she", maki giggled. "Yeah this job looks really fun, doesn't it". "Meh, not my cup of tea", maki said cutting at her cake. "Oh come on...you couldn't see yourself in one of those sexy maid outfits", Nico laughed. "Heh, not in a million years sweetie". </p>
<p>The two then began to eat their delectable desert while they chatted a bit. A little later they were about finished when. "Do you guys want anything else", kaho asked. A huge smile then crawled across Nico's face upon hearing this. "Uhhh yeah, are you guys hiring", she asked. "Yeah, we are actually...your interested", kaho said finally seeming to break character. "Well I'm not...but my friend over here is desperately seeking employment", Nico giggled. "Nico, wha...what are you doing". The tsundere waitress then looked maki up and down. "Your pretty cute too, I'll go get the manager", she said quickly rushing to the back. </p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing!!!", Maki yelled a bit louder than she should have. "I thought you said daddy wanted you to get a job", Nico shrugged. "He does but...I don't wanna work at a place like this". But before maki could complain further; kaho headed towards their table with a tall blonde headed man behind her. "See manager, she's really cute right". "Oh yes... absolutely". "I think she would be a great addition", the man said admiring the idols beauty. "He-hey wait a minute", maki interrupted. But before she could complain any further; the man started showering her with compliments. </p>
<p>"Yes the fiery red hair, the attitude that screams get away from me baka!!". "She's perfect", the manager drooled. "Okay, maybe reel back the creepiness a bit", kaho said grabbing her boss by his collar. "Oh right...sorry", he blushed. "But in all reality; we'd really like to give you a try", he bowed. "Uhhh I don't know...". "Maki come on, isn't this what you said your dad wanted you to do", nico nudged. The tsundere then thought deeply about this situation. Did she really wanna work at an anime cafe; did she really wanna wear those crazy outfits. But at the same time she realized that she couldn't let this opportunity slip by. After all, finding a job is hard enough to begin with. </p>
<p>"Ummm okay, I'd love too", she smiled. "Heck yeah!!!", the manager said literally jumping for joy. "How about you come up here for an interview in the morning and we'll go from there". "Sounds good", maki giggled. "By the way, my names dino". "Maki". "I hope you'll come see us, I just know you'll make a great addition", he smiled. "For sure, I appreciate the chance". The girls then paid for their food and left. Once outside, maki dropped her friendly facade and let Nico have it. "I can't freaking believe you!!", Maki yelled. </p>
<p>"Oh come on what's the big deal, at least you could make your own money". "Ehh, I guess you've got a point there". "And you'd probably make your old man proud of you too", she added. Maki then let out a deep sigh. "I guess I'll give it a try...but that doesn't mean I want too", she growled. "Of course you don't", Nico scoffed. A little later maki returned home; and the first thing she decided to do was go see her dad. Her father was currently sitting on the couch watching the weather on their giant tv. "Uhh dad", she called out to him. "Yes dear". </p>
<p>"About that job thing you were talking about earlier". "Yes, what is it". "Well, me and Nico were at this care earlier and...". "I might've gotten myself a job", maki said with a tinge of embarresent in her voice. "Oh that's wonderful honey, when do you start", he asked. "They want me to come in for an interview tomorrow but...I don't know if...". "Ahh, a bit nervous huh", he commented. "I guess you could say that". "That's perfectly normal; but your getting older and me mom won't be here to provide for you forever". "You need to get out there and learn a bit more about the world; and about responsibility", he lectured. </p>
<p>"I...I understand... it's just". "Now maki, I don't want you to let this opportunity pass you by just because your being a big fraidy cat". "Mmmm yes sir, I'll try my best", she squeaked. "Good...I know you'll thank me whenever you start making your own money", he smiled. After this chat she went up to her room. There she layed in her bed thinking about if this was going to be a good decision or not. Yes she would have her own money; but she would have to degrade herself in front of all those nerds. The thought of all those horny weebs flirting with her almost made her gag. Not only that, but what if she dropped someone's food or something and embarrassed herself. Or what if she fell down and her panties flashed to everyone In the restaurant. </p>
<p>All these things really bothered her, but now that her father knows about the job. If she messed up; she knew she'd be in a world of trouble.  So she clasped her hands together and nervously prayed for everything to work out. Soon after this she went to sleep; just hoping that all of this would be a bad dream in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interview and first day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maki goes to her interview and hopes for the best. </p><p>She also meets her new co-workers and flexes her acting skills.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before her big day, maki set her clock for 8 am. Even seeing as how the goofy manager didn't give her a time; she figured the earlier the better. So she got up, and did the usual morning routine. She brushed her teeth, picked out a decent outfit and went down stairs. Once she did, she saw that her parents were already gone for the day. Of course she knew that the life of a doctor was always a busy one.</p><p>So she grabbed herself a piece of toast (that had already been made by someone else) and headed out. As she made her way down the sidewalk, she received an unexpected but heartwarming text from her dad. It read, "just do your best...I know you'll make us proud". This message warmed maki's heart; and gave her a since of confidence that she didn't have before. So now with a bit more pip in her step, she continued forward. Eventually she made it to the hole in the wall cafe; but it looked like they weren't open yet. So she went up to the door and peeked in just to see. </p><p>As she did, she saw no lights on, or movement inside. "Did I come to early", she said to herself. She then backed away, but as she did she felt herself run into something or rather someone. "Oh, are you the girl the manager wanted to hire", a man with long dark hair said. Maki then jumped back upon hearing his voice. "Gah...ugh yeah, that's me", maki said feeling a bit surprised. "Hmmm, well come on in". "That perv's probably still asleep", he sighed. As they stepped inside; he turned a couple of lights on and looked at maki. "I'm gonna go wake him up, just hang down here a few seconds", he said walking up some stairs. </p><p>While he was gone, she tried taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. As she tried however, she began to hear strange beatings and banging coming from upstairs. A few moments after this, the worker came down the stairs dragging a sleepy looking manager behind him. "Ms, this is our oh so great manager dino bravo". "Take a seat and I'm sure he would be happy to get your interview started". "Oh and my names akizuki, I'm the cook", he greeted. "And I'm maki", she quickly replied. "Mmmmmm, akizuki...how come I couldn't sleep a bit longer", dino whined still half asleep. "Because baka, you  told maki that she could come in for an interview today", he yelled. </p><p>"Wh-who", he yawned. "Ugh, just look up dummy", akizuki growled. At that moment the manager looked up; and his memory instantly came back to him. "Oh yeah, the beautiful maki-chan!!!", He yelled nearly leaping over the table. "Settle down perv", akizuki said slapping him back. "Oh sorry, just got a bit excited". "To be honest I didn't think you would come back", he said with a chuckle. "Well, I was pretty interested...and I could definitely use the money", maki smiled. "Heh, glad to hear it". "We're gonna start out by asking a few questions; just answer to the best of your ability okay", dino smiled. "Alright", maki nodded. </p><p>"Alright, have you ever had a job before?". "No, but I'm definitely ready for one", maki replied. "Do you think you'd do okay as a waitress?". "I believe so...I hope I don't mess it up to bad", she answered saying the last part a bit quieter. "Okay, now this is a big one", dino said bracing the girl before him. "Okay", maki replied. "Are you okay with acting and being in character", he asked. She probably didn't want to do this, but she ultimately put on a serious face and spoke. "I'm fine with that!". "Heh awesome, then I think that's all we need to know". At that moment he extended his hand with a smile. "Maki...your hired". </p><p>"Ehh, th-thank you", she said shaking his hand back. "How about starting tomorrow", he added. "Sounds good, I'll be here", she smiled. She then got up to leave; but another voice stopped her in her tracks. "Uhhh manager, don't you have to tell her about the character she's going to be playing", akizuki asked. "Oh yeah, how could I forget about that", he said slapping his forehead. He then ran into another room and fetched a notebook. "You know, I always wanted to try a dandere type character", he said. "Da-dandere!?". "Yeah, you know like a shy girl". "She's really quiet and soft spoken...I think people would be really into it", he giggled. "Ummm, I guess I could play it...I don't know much about them though", she blushed. </p><p>"It's all good, just go home and study up on them". "One of the most popular is Hinata from Naruto...I'm sure you've heard of that show", the manager smiled. "Oh yeah, I have". "Perfect, now all we need are your measurements", he said pulling out a big measuring tape. A frying pan then hit the back of his head, really really hard... instantly knocking the manager out. "You can just write them on this piece of paper", he said. "Ummm okay, is he gonna be okay", maki asked. "Oh yeah, this is how we are all the time around here", he giggled. </p><p>Then after she gave them the info they needed; she headed home. "Bye bye, see you tomorrow maki-chan", the manager waved while holding an ice pack to the back of his head. Once she was out of their hair, she quickly pulled her phone out with only one thing in mind. "I did it...I've gotta tell Daddy the good news!", She cheered. She then dialed his number and impatiently waited for an answer. After a few moments, he finally picked up his angels call. "Yes, what is it maki". "Dad...I did it...I got the job!", She said with a proud grin. "Oh that's great hun, your mother and I are so proud of you", he praised. </p><p>"Heh, the interview was easy too...it wasn't near as hard as I thought it was gonna be". "Well when do you start", her father asked. "They want my first day to be tomorrow". "Well, don't get to proud yet...you still have to do the job right", her father warned. "Of course, I'll do my best", she assured. "I know you'll do good, unfortunately I won't be home tonight so know that I love you". "Love you too Dad", maki said before hanging up. Once she got home that evening, she decided to call her other favorite person and share the news. "Hellloooo", a fresh out of the shower nico answered. "Guess what I did today",maki glouted. "What's that", Nico asked. "Let's just say...that I'm an employed young woman now". </p><p>"Oh yippie, you go maki-chan", Nico clapped. "Thanks, I start tomorrow". "So your cool with the acting part", Nico asked. "Uhhh, I guess I'll get used to it", maki blushed. "Heh, I'd love to come see you in character sometimes", Nico giggled. "Shut up!!". Then after a few more moments of talking; maki decided to head to bed for the night. "Well I better get off here; I don't wanna be late for my first day". "Your right, best of luck out there tomato head", Nico said giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks, I'll call you after I get off and tell you about it". After her call was finished; maki layed back on her pillow and looked up everything she could on dandere's. Because of how late it was though; she didn't have that much time to study. </p><p> </p><p>So she just read the gist of it from some website and left it at that. The next morning she awoke feeling hopeful for the day ahead of her. She got up, did the usual morning routine, and got ready to go. Before she did, her mother out of nowhere stopped her at the door. "Here you go honey...I made you a lunch", her mother smiled happily holding it out. "Thanks Mom, love you!!", she said grabbing the bag and heading out. After the usual amount of walking; she made it to her new job. As she did however, she couldn't help but notice the line of customers gathered outside of the restaurant. "Geez, you guys are gonna do this on my first day", she pouted. </p><p>As she went in she saw her co-workers wiping down tables and getting ready for the day ahead of them. "Ahh maki, your here", the manager greeted. "I hope you studied up on damdere's last night?". "Oh yeah...soft spoken shy girl right". "Heck yeah...now we got your new uniform in the back, go try it on", he smiled. So she headed back there and saw an orange maid dress hanging on a locker. "Hmmm, I guess it's kinda cute", she said picking it up and examining it. "It's probably no different from one of muses idol uniforms", she thought to herself. She then put the sexy outfit on and checked herself out in the mirror. As she saw herself she let out a sigh; but remembered that this was her first day and she couldn't back out now. </p><p>A few seconds later a knock was heard at the door. "Come in", she answered. As the door opened she saw the girl that helped her get the job. "Hey, I just wanted to introduce myself again". "My names kaho, and I am going to be training you today," she smiled. "Oh maki, nice to meet you". The blonde then began to look maki up and down in her new uniform. "Wow, you look really cute in that", she blushed. "Oh thanks, it's okay I guess". "well I think you'll do great out there", kaho commented. The two then walked out into the main restaurant; where it was almost time to open. "Alright, today it's going to be me you and mafuyu", kaho said.</p><p>"Pleasure to be working with you", a small voice said from behind maki. As she turned around to greet her though, she didn't see anyone. "Down here", the voice directed. Maki then looked down to see a small seemingly child like girl dressed in a yellow maid uniform. "Oh hi, nice to meet you". "I heard you were playing a dandere, I play the little sister", she said. "Ummm how old are you; if you don't mind my asking", maki questioned. "I'm 21", she answered. Maki was pretty surprised to hear this; but chose to say nothing. "Alright guys, I'm going to let them in", dino warned as he headed for the door. </p><p>"Okay maki, I'm going to go greet some customers". "watch how I do it and we'll let you try afterwards...okay", kaho instructed. She then walked over to two boys as they entered the restaurant; and got to work. "Ugh, took you losers long enough to come back...I've been waiting for you", kaho griped at them. "Oh sorry kaho, exams have been tough lately", one of the boys laughed. "Ugh I don't wanna hear your excuses, just go sit down already", she yelled. "Heh,heh,...yes ma'am!". "Do you see how she did that, you have to talk to the customers in character", mafuyu advised. She then gave maki a light shove and directed the girl to the door. "Good luck!". </p><p>As she did this, two more customers walked in and they looked directly at maki. "Oh are you new". "Yeah she's gotta be... she's really cute too", the boys drooled. "Okay shy girl...shy girl", maki thought to herself. She then opened her mouth. "Uhhh h-hi there...i-im maki...nice to meet you", she said doing her best dandere. The boys froze for a moment; not saying anything...but then. "KAWWWWWWAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!", they yelled out. Over in the corner mafuyu and dino were watching maki's performance pretty closely. "Heh, they seem to like her", dino commented. "Of course they do", mafuyu sighed. </p><p>Meanwhile, as maki sat her first customers; she continued her performance. "S-so what would you boys like me to bring you",.maki asked. "Uhhh I want the cheeseburger", one said. "And I'd like the pasta". Maki then wrote their order down and looked at them once more. "Okay, I'll bring it out as fast as I can...pl-please be patient with me", she pouted. As she walked away the boys were tasked with plugging their now bleeding noses. "Here's the order", she said handing it to akizuki. "Maki that was wonderful!!", The manager gushed standing behind her. "O-oh thanks, I tried my best". "Heh, well it was a good try...cause I think your gonna work out just fine here", he giggled. </p><p>A few moments later, maki heard the Bell to grab her tables order. As she walked back to the table; she saw kaho in the corner of the room shooting her a thumbs up. "Uhhh, here you go...I hope you enjoy", maki said nearly whispering. "Oh we will!!", They said totally fanboying out. And that's the way the rest of the day went for maki. More customers would come in; and maki would use her new personality to entertain their weeb mind's. Before she knew it, the work day was coming to an end. And once the last customers had left; the staff gathered around maki to give there feedback. </p><p>"Great job out there today". "Yeah, you did really good", dino and akizuki praised. "Yeah your a natural", kaho clapped. "Did better than I did on my first day", mafuyu smiled. "Heh, thanks guys I had fun!!". "Oh I almost forgot; here are your tips", kaho said handing maki a pretty big wad of ones. "Wah, this is all mine", maki asked. "Yep, and you earned it", the manager added. Soon after a bit of cleaning up, her shift was over. And as soon as she got to her locker; she saw that she had a dozen missed calls from Nico and her parents. "Heh, I guess I've got a lot to tell them about tonight", maki giggled. </p><p>Meanwhile kaho was busy staring at two tickets in her locker. Wonder what they were?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who wouldn't love a shy girl dandere maki.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A busy day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maki meets the rest of her co-workers and has her busiest day at cafe stile yet. </p><p>Kaho has a question for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today maki was getting ready to head to work. She had been there about a week so far and had been doing pretty good. Unfortunately for her though, nothing could prepare her for today. As she arrived at the cafe; she saw what looked like the entire staff gathered in the dining room. "Uhh, am I late for something", she asked. "Ahhh maki, come take a seat", the manager directed. As she did, dino stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay, as most of you already know". "This is the time of year when tons of conventions come to town". "And when they do...business booms", he said in a completely serious tone. </p><p>"That's why I called all of you in...even my beautiful maika-san", he smiled. A small shoe then hit his head pretty hard. "Stay on track dummy", mafuyu growled. "Heh sorry, as I was saying; today is the first day of a big con that's going on". "And we all know from experience; that we're going to get destroyed". The manager then did a quick JoJo's pose and looked out unto his employees. "So everyone...put on your game faces and prepare for battle". Upon hearing this maki got a bit nervous. The girl hadn't really worked a busy day like this until now.<br/>
She was soon awakened from her trance however by a smiling kaho. </p><p>"Hey maki", the girl called out. "Y-yeah", maki said snapping back. "Since everyone's here today; I figured we could finish introducing you", the girl suggested. "Yeah, that sounds good", maki smiled. They then walked over to a cute looking girl dressed in a pink outfit. "First I'd like to introduce you to maika". "Heh, nice to meet you...I play the mashocist", she giggled. "I'm maki, that's kind of a weird character for a cute girl like you to play". "Oh really, that's sweet", maika smiled. As she did, maki seen her trademark scary face. "Oh nevermind...I see why now", maki laughed. </p><p>After the introduction kaho brought over a smol cutie dressed in a light green outfit. "Hi there I'm hideri, pleasure to be working with you". "Awww, she's so cute", maki stated in awe. "Ummmm he...is a boy", kaho giggled. "Gah, are you serious", maki squealed. Hideri then scrathed his head. "Heh, you got me there", he sighed. They then walked over to an older red headed girl. "And lastly, this is miu". "Hi there, your a real cutie", the girl smiled at maki. "Oh thanks, so are you". "I hear you play the dandere". "Yeah, I'm still getting used to it, how about you". "I play the big sister, the customers seem to like it", she smirked. "Heh, yeah there something else aren't they", maki replied. </p><p>While still in conversation; the manager then walked over to the door. He clenched his fist, as he looked out and saw the many otakus waiting to bombard the small eatery. He then took a deep breath and let out his battlecry. "Alright everyone...BATTLESTATIONS!!!!". He then slung open the door, and let in the giant mass of people. The girls then instantly had to get into character and serve their customers. Maki gave a nervous smile (which was her characters trope) at the door as three boys walked in together. "Ummm, hi there... welcome", she blushed. "C-come with me and we'll find you a seat". "Yes ma'am", the boys said with big smiles. </p><p>She then seated them and took their orders. When she was done, she attempted to bring the ticket back to akizuki. Before she could make it though; she was stopped by a busy looking miu. "I've got two more tables coming in right now...will you seat one of them", she asked. "Yeah, just let me get this order to the back first". "No time, I'll take it", hideri said as he glided by and grabbed the ticket from her. "Uhhh thanks", she said. Maki and miu then went to the door and greeted the many more customers that were already coming in. "Hello boys... welcome home", miu winked at the group. "Heh, hi miu...great to see you again", they drooled. "Come sit down and tell sissy all about your day", she smiled. </p><p>Maki was pretty impressed by miu's skills; it was like watching a true pro at work. While she was watching this girl however, she didn't notice the two boys that were standing in front of her. "Something wrong", they asked seeing maki in a different world. "Oh s-sorry... follow me please", she blushed. "Maki, after you seat them table 5 needs a refill okay", kaho informed her. "Uhhh, okay", maki said staring to get a bit overwhelmed. Seeing the girls face made kaho remember what she was going through. After all, she was new at one point too. So as maki was walking to the back with a ticket in her hand; she grabbed her and pulled her to the side. </p><p>"Hey, I know it can be a bit hectic around here at times; but just keep trying your best okay". "That's all we can do", she smiled. "Thanks...I will", maki said as she continued the grind. She was pretty surprised kaho was looking out for her. But even so she was thankful, this girl had been really nice to her. So she kept giving it her best, and pushed through this really tough day. And before she knew it; she was finally bringing her last table their bill. "H-here you guys go...I really hope you come back and see me again", she bowed. "Heh, sure thing". "Heck yeah, I'm coming back tomorrow", the boys yelled. </p><p>As they left; maki let out a sigh and finally broke character. "Phew, guys are so weird". As the doors closed the manager emerged from the back happily clapping his hands. "Heck yeah guys, you all did a bang up job today". "Yeah, everyone did great", akizuki praised. "And maki you were excellent out there today", kaho smiled. "Thank you...I appreciate you always looking out for me". "It's nothing...I just know how nerve-racking it can be to have busy days like this". "But you were awesome", the girl smiled. </p><p>"Listen up everyone, you all did good today". "I just wanted to remind you that we're gonna be closed tomorrow; so go have fun and rest up", dino announced. "Heck yeah, my first day off", maki thought to herself. Before she went and changed though; kaho pulled her to the side once again. "Hey, I had something I wanted to ask you". "But I'm sure your tired; so I was wondering if I could get your number and call you later", kaho asked. "Ummm sure, that sounds good". Maki then held up her phone and showed her co-worker her number. "Alright got it... I'll call you tonight if that's okay", she smiled. "Yeah, I should be up". "Alright then...see you later", the girl waved. </p><p>Maki wasn't sure what kaho wanted with her; but she guessed she was going to have to keep wondering until tonight. As she clocked out for today and headed home, she was pretty impressed by the fat wad of tips she had in her hand. "Man, I guess all this cash makes up for the stress of today", she smiled. When she got home; she saw her father's car parked in the driveway. "Hey dad's home, I better go see him before he has to leave again". As she went inside; she saw her father at the table eating dinner. "Hey Dad Im home". "Ahhhh, how's my hard little worker been doing", he smiled. "Okay I guess...today was the busiest it's ever been". "I see...well there are a lot of events going on in town right now". "Yeah, they said that was why", she yawned. "Well I would think all those tips you've been bringing home have made up for that... wouldn't you agree", he smiled. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess so...I'm still pretty tired though", she said rubbing her eyes. "Well go get washed up, and we can have dinner together", he said. She then went and put her money up and headed to the shower. Afterwards she enjoyed a nice evening with her father. Later that night as she was laying in her bed; she wondered what kaho wanted to ask her. "Was there something she was doing wrong at work", she thought. "Or did the girl just want a friend". Her questions would soon be answered though; as she looked down and saw that she was receiving a call. </p><p>"Hello", she answered. "Hey...is this maki". "Uhhh yeah, kaho?". "Yep, glad I got the right number", the girl giggled. "How's it going", maki asked. "Alright... everything's good". Things then went quite for a moment with neither girls saying anything. Then finally; after what seemed like forever, maki broke the silence. "Sooooooo, you wanted to ask me something earlier". "Oh yes, yes I do". "You see, a while back I won these tickets". "And they were to the video game con that's going on tomorrow". "Oh that sounds fun", maki commented. "Im sure it will be but...". "But what", maki asked. "Maika was supposed to go with me...but she had to cancel". "Oh sorry to hear that", maki smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, but I was wondering...you know if you weren't doing anything". "Maybe...you could come with me", kaho asked. Hearing this caught maki a bit off gaurd; she didn't really expect someone she just met to ask her this. She didn't really have much of an interest in video games either. But then again, this was a pretty nice girl; and since she started she had been looking out for maki. "Ummmm you don't have to if you don't want to", kaho said hearing maki's silence. "Oh no,no,no, I just trailed off a bit". "Of course I'll go", she replied. </p><p>"Really, that's awesome", kaho cheered. "I really wanted to go; but I couldn't find anyone else to go with me". "It's no big deal...I'm sure it'll be plenty of fun", maki smiled. "Oh it will be, there's all sorts of fun stuff to do there". "They'll be booths, food, cosplaying, the works", the girl said totally geeking out. "Okay, where do you wanna meet at", maki asked. "Hmmm, how about in front of the cafe tomorrow morning". "It's near where the event's taking place". "Okay sounds good", maki agreed. "Alrighty then...see you tomorrow", kaho happily grinned before hanging up. </p><p>Once her call was finished maki layed back in her bed feeling pretty surprised by the girls offer. So much so, that she felt she needed to talk about it with someone. "And who better to talk to; than the self proclaimed number 1 idol in the universe", she thought to herself. She then dialed her good friend up; and told her what had just happened. "She did what!", Nico gasped. "Yeah, she invited me to go to a video game con with her tomorrow", maki repeated. "But didn't you guys just meet". "Yeah, but she said she had no one else to go with her". "And I didn't wanna hurt her feelings, she was really excited". "Hmmm, interesting", Nico muttered. "Mind if I tag along", she asked. </p><p>"Wha-no...she only had two tickets", maki said shooting her friend down. "Gah, well how do we know that she's not some weirdo or something". "She may chain you up and extract you of all your idoly goodness", Nico cried. "Would you calm down, she's cool". "In fact, she's probably a bit more normal than you are", maki growled. "Yeah you say that now, but what if she winds up chopping you to pieces tomorrow", Nico panicked. "Your freaking crazy...I'm going to bed", maki sighed. "But maki-chan". Before Nico could finish her rant though; maki hung up. "Geez why am I even friends with that nut", maki said to herself. </p><p>She then felt a bit curious; so she decided to look up what these conventions were all about. When the pictures came up; she saw cosplayers, otakus, and everyday nerds all gathered together enjoying their favorite things. There were video games, merch booths, and contests. All in all it looked like a pretty good time. So even though she wasn't really a gamer girl or nerd. She decided to keep an open mind and give it a chance. So after she was finished with her research; she put her phone down and went to bed. Optimistically looking forward to the day ahead of her tomorrow. </p><p>C4 soon!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The convention.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaho takes maki to a gaming convention, hoping to hang out and get to know her better. She also wouldn't mind making a gamer out of her new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today maki was on the way to meet kaho; so they could go to the convention. She had never really been to one of these before; and really had no interest either. But ultimately, she decided to try something new. As she made it to the cafe, she saw her new friend standing out front waiting for her. "He-hey maki...I'm glad you came", she cheered. "Heh, it's no problem". "I looked it up; and it actually sounds like a lot of fun". "Oh, it will be", the excited girl clapped. "In fact, I believe that after today... I'll turn you into a hardcore gamer girl. "Uhhh, I highly doubt that", maki grunted. </p><p>The two then began their trek to the event. "So, have you had breakfast yet?", Kaho asked. "No...I haven't", maki replied. "Great, then we can stop at this food truck near the event". "It's pretty good", the girl smiled. "Sounds good", maki followed along. Then as they neared the convention; they spotted the food truck she was talking about. "Alright, how about a couple of burgers", kaho asked. "Sounds good", maki nodded. "Right, I'll go stand in line...you can go sit down if you want". "Don't you need my money", maki asked. Kaho then turned to her and smiled. "Wha...now way, I've got you", she said giving her friend a thumbs up. </p><p>Maki then went and took a seat on a bench nearby. "Hmmm, that's pretty nice of her I guess", she thought to herself. She then happened to look down at her phone and see a text message from a certain annoying bff. The message read. "Don't trust her, stay on your gaurd". "Oh my God, she is so stupid", maki cringed. She then sent her a reply reading. "I'll be fine Nico". It was about this time that kaho was approaching her with their food. "Ready to eat", the girl smiled. "Yeah". The two then sat and dug into their meals. </p><p>Meanwhile kaho realized that she didn't know to much about maki, so she decided to ask her new friend some questions. "So, what school do you go to", she asked. "Otonizaka high". "oooh, I hear that's a pretty nice school". "Your parents must be pretty stacked", she commented. "Uhhh yeah, there... doctors actually", maki hesitated. "Wow really, that must be pretty cool", kaho giggled. "What hospital do they work at". "The nishkino grand hospital". Kaho then went silent for a moment and thought. "Nishkino...hey, isn't that your last name". "Yes, they...own it actually", maki blushed. </p><p>Kaho then did a quick spit take and gasped. "Your parents own a freaking hospital!!". "What do you even need a job for!!", She yelled in amazement. "Eeeh, just a part of becoming an adult I guess", maki said in an embarrassed tone. Kaho then noticed the embarrassed look on the girls face. "Sorry if I put you on the spot there". "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it", maki replied. "Well I just think it's cool that your parents own a hospital". "I guess it's okay", maki said twirling a piece of her hair. "Hey, at least you get free health care", kaho laughed trying to break the ice. "Yeah...I suppose your right".  </p><p>Maki saw that she was trying to get to know her better; so she decided to ask some questions of her own. "So, how long have you played video games", she asked. "Heck, as long as I can remember". "My dad bought me a ps2 before I even knew how to play one", she smiled. "That's nice of him". "Yep, I was playing video games before I could even tie my shoes", the girl chuckled. "That's interesting, the only hobby my parents ever let me take up was piano", maki smiled. "Wow, you can play the piano!!", the girl gasped. "Yeah, but I'm not that great". "Oh don't be so bashful maki", the girl teased. "I'm serious I'm not". "Hmmmm, then I guess your gonna have to play for me one day". "Maybe... I'll think about it", maki sighed. </p><p>Soon the girls were finished eating and ready to resume their trek. "Alrighty, it's right up the road okay", kaho pointed. "Okay", maki replied. As they neared, they could see all sorts of banners and flags hung up advertising the event. There were also seas of people as far as the eye could see. "Heh, I guess the worst part of cons are waiting in all the lines", kaho sighed. "Yeah, there sure is a big turnout isn't there", maki commented. As maki looked out unto the sea of people she saw plenty of sights. Such as cosplayers, nerds and vendors. A lot of things she had never really seen before; seeing as how she wasn't apart of this crowd. </p><p>"So where do we go in at", maki asked. Kaho then stood on her tiptoes and looked towards the entrance. "It's straight from here". "Don't worry, we're almost there", the girl stated. Then soon, after they pushed through hundreds of gamers like a hail storm...they had made it to the entrance. "Alright maki!", Kaho celebrated. "Are you ready to see some of the coolest new games and tech coming out". "Uhhh yeah...sure", maki said not as phased as her friend was. </p><p>As they entered, maki was taken aback by the set up of the place. There were decorations hung up everywhere to make it look just like a scene out of the future. The place was filled with plenty of video game posters and references as well. Wasn't like maki got any of them though. Kaho on the other hand; seemed to be in heaven. Looking like a wide eyed child at every sight. "Wow maki, this is awesome". The girl gasped. She then began to name all of the new video game releases she saw, making maki feel pretty out of place. </p><p>"So, what do you wanna do first maki", her friend asked. "Oh don't ask me, you know all this stuff". "Show me around", maki smiled. "Heck yeah...come on", kaho cheered. The girl then drug our favorite idol tsundere all over the large arena. She showed her all of the newest releases, the newest tech, and plenty of other gaming related stuff. They went in and looked around at just about every booth that was there. And needles to say; maki was actually having a good time. Eventually though, the two decide to go find a seat and take a break. After all, they had been doing a pretty good amount of walking. </p><p>"So... having fun", kaho asked. "Yeah, it's all pretty interesting stuff", maki commented. "Im glad, I was afraid you weren't gonna have a good time". "Oh no...I am". "Heh, well that makes me happy". "Hopefully before to long; we could start gaming together", kaho smiled. "Never know I guess", maki replied. Then after a few more minutes of resting, it was time to continue on. "Alright, you ready to go", kaho asked. "Yeah, where do you wanna hit ne...". But before maki could finish speaking; kaho saw what she wanted to do next. "Holy crap look!!", She yelled. "You can play the newest Mario kart in that booth over there". Maki then looked to where she was pointing and saw a big booth set up, with plenty of people already playing. </p><p>"Come on maki... let's go play", her friend said grabbing her by the hand and taking the lead. "Wha...oh, okay". Once they arrived at the play booth; they found two empty spots and took them. "Alright, pick your character maki", kaho said in a cocky voice. "Wha...but I don't know how to play yet", maki whined. "Oh come on...all you gotta do is hold the A button to drive and steer with the sticks". "Simple as can be", the girl yawned. "Alright then... I'll pick her". "Ooh, princess peach... interesting choice". "But I'm going with Luigi", kaho giggled. </p><p>After this, kaho picked a track for them so the show could begin. "Alright, hope your ready", kaho warned as the timer began to countdown from 3. As it did, maki began to stress a bit as she didn't know what she was doing. "Heh, come on maki". "Don't make this to easy for me", kaho teased. "Awww, shut up...this is hard". She was trying her best. But all of the twists, turns, and traps on the track were pretty tough for a person who's never played before. Meanwhile kaho was leading the group by about a lap. On the flip side; maki was tired of seeing the cocky girls face, and decided to do something about it. </p><p>So she picked up one of the turtle shell weapons on the track and took aim at her friend. "Take this!", Maki yelled. "Wha-oh yeah maki, bring it on", kaho giggled. The two then began to send all sorts of different weapons at each other. Unfortunately for maki though, kaho was a pretty tough target to hit. "Ugh, why won't you be still and let me hit you", maki whined. "Heh, honey hitting me is the last thing you need to worry about". Then at that moment, maki ran straight into a pirahna plant... instantly putting her in dead last. Also at this time, kaho crossed the finish line to take the win. </p><p>"Heck yeah, I win...woo hoo!!", the girl cheered. "Tch whatever", maki shrugged. Kaho then looked at her with a big smile. "Now come on...you gotta admit that was fun". "ummm guess it was...a little", maki blushed. "Haha, maki liked a video game", kaho teased. "Ugh, I said just a little", the girl snapped. "Well I'll probably buy it when it comes out so we can play it again", she smiled. "Yeah, anyway what do you wanna...". Once again though before she could finish, something caught her friends attention. "Whoa, maki look at them!", kaho yelled out. </p><p>Kaho then went up to a bunch of cosplayers; presumably dressed from a video game she liked. "Hey, can we get a picture with you guy's". "Of course", one of them answered. "Alright...maki come on", she waved to her friend. "Wh-why me", the girl nervously blushed. "Just come on". Kaho then pulled maki into frame with the group. They then struk some weird poses; and took the picture. "Heh, alright...thanks guys", kaho bowed. </p><p>Soon after this it was getting pretty late; and maki did have a curfew to make it back by. "Alright, ready to go", kaho asked. "Yeah...I don't wanna make my dad mad", maki giggled. The two then left the big arena; and made it back onto the streets. Once there, kaho stopped and looked at maki. "Sooooooo, did you have fun today", kaho asked. "Yeah absolutely, I learned a lot about this stuff today", maki smiled. "That's great, it was my secret intention to make you into a gamer", the girl giggled. "Well...I don't think I'm there yet". "A little more time with me and you will be", kaho joked. </p><p>"Well uhh, see you at work tomorrow", maki smiled. "Totally". The two then began to go there separate ways, but suddenly. "Hey maki, ummm...". "I was wondering if... you'd like a copy of this picture we took". " I was gonna print it out when I got home", kaho giggled. "Oh yeah, that'll be cool", maki answered. "Alright, then I'll make it tonight and give it to you tomorrow". "Sounds good". "Oh and uh, one more thing", maki said. "Thanks...I had a lot of fun today". "Anytime", kaho smiled. </p><p>The two then headed in different directions, and called it a day. As maki was walking home, she felt a vibration in her pocket. So she pulled her phone out; and saw a text from none other than her OG bff nico. The text read. "Are you alright, she didn't try anything did she?!". Maki then replied to her. "I'm fine... idiot". She then looked to the evening sky and sighed. "Man...she is so dumb". Chapter 5 coming soon!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you enjoy this, I hadn't seen any blend s and love live crossover.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>